


Box

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Box

Flynn was going away on a long trip which had been planned out several weeks back - it was hardly impromptu but he hadn't found the time to actually tell anyone about it - let alone Eve until a few hours before he was scheduled to leave. He knew she would be angry, but he'd spent all that time pouring himself over maps and charts of territory that hadn't been touched since at least 1900. What worried him most was the fact this was a solo mission and he couldn't bring her along. It had been all too easy in the past years to bring her along on particularly extended trips like this one and knowing this was too dangerous for her to go made it all the more imperitave that he was able to convince her to stay home. He caught her off-guard and tugged her to a more secluded spot so they would have a moment alone. Eve looked him over, noting the hints of nervousness in the way he held himself.

"Eve.. I have to leave for a while. Solo mission." 

Eve was used to this so much so that the two of them had formed their own little rituals before he left for a while. She'd have him spend the night at her flat and they'd enjoy eachother's company for a while. She knew he would be perfectly safe -- he had been at this for far longer than any of them after all. Something else told her that he had also grown used to being able to bring her along. He was rambling again and it occurred to her that she needed to shut him up. She smiled a little and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He hesitated but smiled a little. 

"Calm down." 

"I'll be gone for about a month... I wanted you to have something to...remember me by." He explained further, grabbing a box from one of the nearby shelves and handed it to her.

She turned the wooden box over in her hands, a bit skeptical of what it was and she looked over at him. 

"This won't release some demonic entity, will it?" She half-joked. 

He laughed a little and glanced up at the ceiling. He couldn't quite bring himself to say anything. She opened the box, pulling out a small scrap of paper and unfolding it. The poem written in messy, childish handwriting suggested he had been exhausted when it was written. She caught herself smiling at the poem, finding other things in the box, she resecured the lid and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you." 

He smiled a bit, pressing a kiss to her shoulder in lieu of a response.


End file.
